To Be A Girl
by xKishii
Summary: Eve realizes that her lack of femininity has been a major factor in being unable to socialize with several girls, even outside of the Elgang. So of course, her solution? Take a page or two out of our resident elf, Rena's book and learn some things about being an every day girl, along with a little bit of Aisha here and there. ElsEve Hints!


**A/N**

**Ahaha, new author in the Elsword column here! I've been stalk-READING the Elsword fanfics here for awhile... trying to desperately think of a story to join in here. And I've finally thought of one! I'm familiar with the world of Fanfiction, but I've never written a fanfiction for Elsword before so... first shot at Elsword fanfiction, here we go! This is based on Eve trying to become well, girlier, so MOST of this story is going to center around the Elgirls! BUT, there's tons of ElsEve teasing kind of hints. Just leaving that out there again as a warning.**

**Classes (I believe this is necessary in Elsword stories..?)**

**EVE: Code Nemesis**

**RENA: Wind Sneaker**

**AISHA: Dimension Witch**

**ELSWORD: Rune Slayer**

**RAVEN: Blade Master**

**CHUNG: Deadly Chaser**

* * *

**-To Be A Girl-**

Eve took soft, elegant steps down the sleek staircase, not making even the slightest creek in every step. She was searching for her acquaintance, Rena. Why? Eve came upon the realization that Rena was one of the best solutions to her former dilemma-being more feminine in her actions. Upon quite the amount of processing memories, Eve concluded that most people of her supposed gender would stray away from her due to her queenly pride, and even more so, her lack of femininity. Well, what could they expect anyway? She was the queen of nasods. She should have the pride of being a queen, so Eve wouldn't bother with that, but the femininity problem? This was something Eve had to fix if she wanted to socialize with humans more. After all, connections with the human race could help in the rebuilding of the nasod race. A good first step would be to learn to understand and be more like them. Rena was like the senior of the group, and could keep people in their place while maintaining her girly aspect. Eve wanted to be more feminine, yes, but she also still needs to keep her ability to slap people (aka Elsword) to the next dimension sharp, for she was still a queen after all. Gracefully taking the last step down the stairs, Eve wandered to the kitchen to find Rena with an apron around her, staring at the frying pan as if she were contemplating whether or not to make breakfast with it or not. Eve would inquire such actions, but that was not the reason why the mistress of justice had come to see her. Opening her mouth by the slightest to utter a word, just barely loud enough for Rena's sensitive elf ears to hear, Rena beat her to it.

"Hello, Eve~ what brings you here?" She piped up cheerfully, slightly turning her head to face the nasod. Eve blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"My reasons for coming here is to request a favor." Eve replied, still keeping that cold, expressionless face she had from the start.

Rena flashed her a motherly smile.

"Of course, I'll listen to your favor if you can just go wake Aisha up, okay? She overslept~"

Eve silently nodded and trudged back up the stairs, turned towards the left wing of the house, and traced her finger over the oak wood as she scanned through the labels of each door, which addressed who's room was who's. Her slender finger brushed past the name plate labeled 'ELSWORD' and stopped at the next door. The copper plate nailed onto the door was clean, with barely any signs of rust, unlike Elsword's which had rust everywhere. Nodding in approval, Eve raised her hand and knocked.

"Aisha. Time to wake up."

Silence. Eve frowned. She needed to get to fixing her little problem, and this was holding her up. So Eve kicked the door.

"Aisha."

Then she somehow slapped the door.

"Aisha."

With her patience running thin, Eve got into a stance, prepared to break the door leading to the Dimension Witch's room.

"ATOMIC BLA-"

"Eve~~what's taking so long? Should I help?"

Rena suddenly appeared behind Eve, smiling with that innocent look on her face. Eve immediately halted the completion of Atomic Blaster, letting the gun just fall to the floor unheeded. She still remained in the same stance. Rena blinked in confusion.

"Why are you using a skill in the house? You do recall what happened when Elsword and Aisha started a full out brawl, yes?"

Rena giggled as she noticed Eve visibly tremble from anger. The sounds echoed in her mind as vivid images of the walls of the house being blown to bits.

_"SPLASH EXPLOSION!"_

_"GUILLOTINE PRESS!"_

_"Take this, you grape-head! SWORD FIRE!"_

_"WHY YOU LITTLE IDIOT! SUPERNOVA!"_

_Then, with a grand finale, Rena butted in as about a good portion of the first floor had been destroyed from their fight._

_"YOU INSOLENT RUNTS! CAN'T YOU SHUT UP AND GET ALONG?!"_

Eve remembered that Elsword and Aisha both stopped mid-attack as Rena launched herself at them, sending both of them up with a kick before jumping after them, combo-ing them with a wild flurry of somersault kicks.

_"VIOLENT ATTACK!"_

_Spin Drill Kicking them both to the ground, very reminiscent of a drill pounding it's victims in, a large crater was made smack dab in the middle of the kitchen where both Elsword and Aisha lay, knocked out with a particularly large bump on their heads. Except Rena herself took it too far and destroyed the second floor as she kicked them sky high into the air. It was a very strainful day for the Elgang, as they spent the next week all on repairing the house._

"..Yes."

Right at that moment, the door clicked and swung open, revealing a purple haired girl with her hair tied up in high, curly ponytails, her sharp purple eyes looking around before focusing on Eve. Her thin lips curled up in a happy smile as the girl's eyes lit up.

"Eve! I'm soo sorry I took so long!" Aisha hurriedly apologized as she fussed over herself about how she takes too long in getting up and making herself look presentable. Rena smiled warmly at the exchange, with Aisha grabbing both of Eve's hands and shaking them wildly while still apologizing, while Eve hesitantly nodded at each apology.

"So, Eve you said you had a favor to ask of me?"

Eve gently pushed Aisha away, resulting in a small pout from the cheerful girl, as she turned towards Rena.

"Yes. I will skip straight to the point. I wish to become more 'girly' as you may call it, but I much prefer saying more feminine. This is necessary to create connections with other people on the long run in the resurrection of the nasod race."

The two other females blinked once. Blinked twice. Then they exploded at Eve.

"REALLY EVE?"

"OHMYGOSH, REALLY EVE? PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE LYING."

She looked at them in confusion.

"I have no reason to lie. You both look very surprised. It is not that big of a deal." Eve simply replied, still confused. Rena immediately grabbed her hands.

"Of course it is a big deal! This is big for us! We can do tons of things, like go to the movies, and do girl talk, and go shopping.." Rena babbled on as she fell into a little fantasy of all the things she could do with this chance Eve has given while Aisha beamed brighter than ever. They both patiently waited for Rena to settle down, and when Rena finally did, she tried to regain a calmer composure. This somewhat failed, because Rena was still smiling wide enough that it looked like her face would split.

"Well then! First things first! Every girl needs to go shopping!" Eve frowned by the slightest hint.

"Girls go shopping for mechanical parts? This.. seems very unusual. But if it's what I have to do.."

Aisha furiously shook her head.

"No no no! We mean like, for casual clothing! For looks! We need to shop for something OTHER than food, drinks, and armor you know~" Aisha winked at the nasod.

"I fail to see how clothing just for looks is necessary. It is not as if it will come in handy. All we need are those necessities you just said; food, drinks, and armor to protect ourselves." Eve said.

"Well~ with casual clothing you can relax, not be in the usual stuffy clothing to defend ourselves, feel more like regular people! You can even use it to maybe... impress a guy? Like Elsword or something?"

An image of the hot headed Rune Slayer staring in amazement at the Code Nemesis in a random article of casual clothing projected in her mind, and she immediately erased it as soon as it appeared. Eve glared slightly at Aisha in small embarrassment as the image stayed in her mind for a moment too long.

"Are you indicating that my purpose behind this is to woo that... that IRRESPONSIBLE boy without any acceptable purpose?" Aisha smirked in reply.

"Nah, I was simply suggesting it. You were the one that thought I believed you planned that~" She hummed in a sing song voice as Eve slammed her hand over her head in frustration. Rena put a finger to her mouth in thought.

"Now that you mention it.. maybe you can show it to Els when he gets back with the guys from their mission? It'll be a great opportunity to see what a guy would think of you in something other than that black armor of yours." Rena smiled a way too innocent smile at Eve, who at this point was fuming in exasperation.

"NO! This is simply to help in the road of reviving the nasod race! Stop this insolence and let us hurry and go do this thing you call 'shopping' now!" Eve hurriedly demanded, starting to become flustered with the girls' constant teasing and eager to switch the topic. Aisha and Rena burst out in giggles, calming down after a minute and nodded.

"Okay, okay. So feisty Eve, is this a sign? Go dress into something OTHER than armor, kay?" Aisha smiled and turned around, heading back in her room and the door closing shut. Eve turned around to find Rena already walking the other direction to her respectful room, and sighed, trudging over to her own room to find a change of clothes.

**_Some Time Later._**

"Aishaaa~! Eveee~! Are you readyy~~?"

Rena bounded happily towards their rooms, with Aisha bursting out with a bag and smiling brightly, a white sunhat with a big light purple ribbon on the side relaxing on top of her head. The door slammed into the wall with a loud BANG! Her curly ponytails still remained, as the purplenette wore a white T-Shirt with a frilly magenta skirt, sandles to complete the look. Rena on the other hand, wore a sleeveless light green dress with sketchy flower prints. The elf heard a click in Eve's room, and dashed over to the door, Aisha trailing behind her in equal excitement.

"Eve, come out come out! We want to see how you look!"

The door quietly opened, barely making a creak as Eve came out, dressed in a plain black t-shirt and black shorts, both with pink lining. Black combat boots adorned her small feet as she boldly stepped out, not feeling any sort of nervousness at all. Aisha blinked.

"It's a hot day, you sure you wanna go out in those?" Aisha warned playfully, implying that the nasod change into more brighter colors. Eve nodded her head.

"Yes. I will be fine."

All of a sudden, both their wrists were pulled as Rena dragged them away from the house, bags already hooked onto her arms.

"Alriiiiight! Today me and Aisha will show you how nice it is to feel like a girl~!" Rena cheered, Aisha cheering with her in glee as they ran to the cash store, while Eve remained perfectly silent.

* * *

A red headed male poked at the campfire, frowning. Meanwhile, a boy with blonde hair, brown tinting the edges of part of his spiky hair, looked at him as he cleaned two guns in his hand.

"Something wrong Elsword?" The one known as Elsword sighed, and continued poking at the fire with a stick.

"No.. just that.. I have a strange feeling there's going to be something weird when we get back. Do you have the feeling too Chung?"

Chung laughed lightheartedly at Elsword's reply.

"Sort of, yes. But I think it's more of a surprise to you than me, so I'm not worrying as much." Elsword pouted at his response and turned his eyes back to the campfire, the heat enhancing the crimson red color of his eyes and the flames tickling his skin. The morning sun flared down on his back, leaving the Rune Slayer feeling hot so early in the morning. Not that he minded anyway. A light muffle from the back notified the two males that the last one was awake as another male rose from the sleeping bags provided, gold eyes peering out at them. The last one, Raven, was awake. The Deadly Chaser looked back at Raven, then turned back and smiled innocently at Elsword, a mischievous, curious glint in his cerulean eyes. Elsword glanced back nervously as he put out the fire as Chung spoke.

"Well, we'll see soon if you're right or not."

* * *

"So Eve, what do you think?" Aisha chattered excitedly, dancing around the wide mall and looking at various articles of clothing. Eve walked with her, looking at the displays of clothing. She raised an eyebrow at one particular one, which gave off the appearance of an explorer searching through the fields of adventure. Rena popped up behind Eve, looking at the one she stared at.

"Ooh, you can wear that when we go hiking or sightseeing! Do you want to buy it Eve? Clothes are on the house, as a commemoration!" Rena fussed, putting her hands on her cheeks in adoration.

"No.. I'd rather no-" Eve did not get to finish as Rena already ran in, taking the outfit from the display and giving it to the cashier to purchase. Aisha watched the exchange in amusement.

"Thank you, please come again~!" Was all Eve heard from the cashier before Rena ran out with a bag, the clothes in them as she took her hand and dragged her to other places in the mall, Aisha having to jog to keep up with the elf and Eve stumbling here and there in a desperate attempt to keep up on her iron grip on the nasod's hand.

"Rena, you need to slow down! Eve looks like she wants to run away at this point!" Aisha called in an attempt to help Eve with her struggle. Rena reluctantly obeyed, slowing the pace to a simple walk. Eve looked around.

"So everyday girls drag each other to the mall, and buy unnecessary clothes for each other?" She thought aloud, causing a Wind Sneaker to stop in her tracks and turn around on her heel and put her hands on her hips.

"No, no! You've got it wrong! We do this to have fun!" Rena cried, speeding off not a minute after slowing down, once again dragging Eve with her while Aisha started teleporting as fast as she could.

The group stopped at several areas that had clothes, courtesy of Rena. They arrived at one part filled with ninja clothes, another with weird poofy dresses, another with clothes decorated with polka-dots. Eve was shoved into the dressing room more times than she could count, whilst Rena and Aisha threw themselves into the dressing room even more often. Now, they were searching another column of clothing when Rena saw one she was almost confident Eve would like. She visibly smiled bigger at the clothing piece, reaching out to get it when another hand touched it at the same time as her. Rena blinked and looked at the owner of the hand, another elf who looked very familiar.

"...Amelia?"

"Rena?"

They both stared at each other in an awkward silence. Rena laughed nervously and tugged on the piece of cloth a little.

"S-Sorry Amelia, but this one is for my friend." Amelia frowned, tugging on the clothing as well.

"Rena, I am so sorry but I need this piece to complete an outfit.. if you would just let go.." Rena glared, pulling the cloth over to her side.

"My friend is new to this kind of stuff, so I really need this so she can enjoy this trip. You can find several other pieces to complete that outfit of yours." At this point, both elves were glaring harshly at each other.

"Well, your friend can enjoy clothes from other places, hmm?"

"And your outfit can be completed from other places, yes?"

"..."

Amelia launched herself at Rena, who quickly sidestepped away, the center clothing in her hand as she tauntingly waved it in front of Amelia, who recovered from a failed launch by landing on both feet. Notching an arrow, Amelia let the arrow fly as the arrow snatched the cloth away from Rena's hand and placed itself on a wall, the clothing hanging by the collar. The two let out a battle cry as they started to fight over the piece of clothing, hitting each other and pulling out the other's hair as the item flew about. Eve frowned as she watched the two quarrel.

"What a hindrance to my hearing system. Aisha, explain the meaning of this indescribable foolishness." Eve commanded, Aisha subconsciously straightening up as if it were the military.

"Well, sometimes there's clothes that people really want, and when two people or more get their hands on something they really want at the same time..." Aisha started, pressing her fingers together nervously. She nodded over to the fighting elves.

"...Something like this is bound to happen.." The Dimension Witch finished, forcing out a laugh as she looked on in fear. Clothes were flying everywhere, the one they were even fighting about couldn't even be found in the large amount of clothes flying from one end to the other. The cashier was desperately trying to calm the two down, but instead got drowned in the gigantic amount of affected clothes from the little 'war' Amelia and Rena were in at the moment. Eve looked over at Aisha.

"Should we interfere?" Aisha looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Of course not! It's a war between women, over clothes especially. It can get about as hectic as when we were fighting in Hope Bridge! If you still want to interfere, I'll try my best to help though.." Aisha muttered the last part, clearly unwilling to intervene in the battle. Eve ran her fingers through her silky white hair.

"This so called battle is being a rather large annoyance to my systems, hearing system especially. I will intervene. If you wish to help me, it is appreciated." She flicked her hair back, before casually walking towards the duo and sighed. Putting her head down, Eve thrust her hands down together and took a breath.

**"IRON SCRAPS!"**

Moving her head up and putting her hands next to her sides quickly, shards flew out in every direction, piercing the walls of the store everywhere from top to bottom. Everyone in the store screamed but Aisha, who was shaking uncontrollably at the disaster Eve caused. When the dust cleared from the attack, the whole store wasn't even recognizable. The sign fell off, there were tattered clothes everywhere, and almost everything was broken. Aisha took careful steps past all the fallen clothes and debris, walking towards Eve relatively unscathed. The cashier at this point was up to tears, scared for her life. Eve noticed a black dress with thin straps, pink dots near the hem of the short dress. She smiled slightly at it.

"I supposed it isn't all bad, this 'shopping'. This one looks nice."

Amelia shakily rose out of the pile of clothes thrown at her, Rena popping at of another. They turned just in time to see Eve snatch the very clothing they argued about and turn it in to the cashier, who was close to tears as she shakily told the nasod the price. Eve simply nodded and took out the exact amount of cash, neatly placing it in the cashier's hand and turned towards Rena and Aisha. Rena clenched her fist, smiling in triumph as Amelia wailed over being unable to complete her outfit.

"Now, let's go. I am done with shopping in this store."

* * *

Rena, Aisha, and Eve walked out of the mall, shopping bags in their hands. It was just early in the afternoon, and they spent a little more time due to charges in destroying a store in the mall. Rena smiled at Eve.

"So, what do you think so far Eve?" She blinked at Rena.

"What you call shopping is okay. I still do not understand why these clothes will be useful, but I suppose I understand a little bit more. And what I do not understand even more so.." Eve held up a big wedding dress.

"Is why you bought me this."

"Oh, skipping right to the wedding are we, Eve? Don't forget to invite me~" Aisha sniggered, while Eve huffed and looked away.

"I am NOT getting married to that indignant, brainless fool." Eve snapped haughtily. Aisha stifled a giggle, not bothering to state that she did not even mention a guy in particular. Rena just laughed and looked around for another place.

"Why don't we watch a movie guys? Girls sometimes watch movies together."

"Oh sure, sure!" Aisha piped up as Eve nodded in agreement. They headed to the nearest movie theater (which was conveniently next to the mall) and looked at the titles. Eve wanted to watch some sort of violent movie with a giant titan and a human tiny compared to it's size bravely looking at it, his back facing the audience, while Aisha wanted to watch a movie with a cover of a girl in a frilly pink and white dress smiling, with more girls in fantasy like outfits by her side. Rena disapproved of Eve's choice, saying it was much too violent for girls and told Aisha that the story was very strange, and the cover of the movie was misleading. Instead, Rena pointed out a chick flick with two people smiling happily at each other.

"Let's watch that one!" Rena grabbed Aisha and Eve's wrist and dragged them both to the ticketing area, buying 3 tickets before the two could even speak up. Entering the theater for the movie, the group quickly took mid row seats as the movie began.

It started with a typical girl going to a typical high school, then insert the typical popular girl who bullies the typical girl, and then the typical popular boy appears, causing both of them to fall in love with him. The typical popular boy took an interest in the typical girl, and he fell in love with her too. Then drama happened via typical popular girl, and the typical popular boy and popular girl stopped seeing each other. Aisha frowned at the typical girl yelling at the typical popular boy, and the girl shut her front door in front of the boy, leaving him out. Rena was tearing up at the 'horrible' event, and Eve.. was just being Eve. After that event, the typical girl's best friend finds out about the trick the typical popular girl played, and tells the popular boy and typical girl. The two people make up and start dating, and kiss in the sunset as the credits began playing. Now Rena was crying from happiness, and Aisha smiled in approval. Eve just stared at the screen. Quiet chattering began, and Aisha nudged Eve, smirking.

"What's with the stare? Observing how you should-"

"No." Eve immediately replied before Aisha could finish her teasing statement. Aisha smiled mischievously and turned back around, getting up from her seat and beginning to exit the theater. Rena followed, and Eve was last to get up. The elf looked at the clock, the clock saying it was approximately 4:05 P.M.

"Rena, can we go home yet? I'm starting to get tired~!" Aisha whined, flopping her arms by her side. Eve glanced at Rena, awaiting a decision from the Wind Sneaker. Rena laughed at Aisha's antics.

"Of course~ I suppose I'll have to think of more things to do in the next break if Eve would like to continue." Now Rena looked at Eve for an answer.

"I suppose, because I still do not have a full understanding of girls and their feminine things." The nasod remarked as they started to walk onto familiar roads to their home. Aisha raised an eyebrow at Rena.

"In the next break? We have a mission to do tomorrow?" Rena looked at Aisha like it was common sense.

"We sent the guys off on a mission without us. I think it's obvious they're gonna send only us on a mission pretty soon, or rather tomorrow." Aisha groaned in response, hanging her head low in agitation.

"Damn you Eldork, I'ma get you if you even.." The Dimension Witch mumbled to herself, but then it looked like as if a light bulb were over her head as she suddenly brightened up and didn't finish. Eve noted this, and told herself to be careful around Aisha for the rest of the week, as Aisha had recently been trying to 'find a potential boyfriend' for Eve. She was already well aware of the one Aisha's had her eye on to try and get Eve to be with, too. By this time they were in the area their house was in. Walking past grocery stores, the three walked past a smoothie shop before Aisha halted to a stop, turning around and looking at the sign.

"Rena, Rena! Let's go in there!" Aisha cried out, jumping up and down as if she were a little hyperactive kid. Rena was about to say okay before Aisha already went in, leaving her words unsaid as she walked after her. Eve was about to follow when she noticed red hair by the window.

Slowly turning to the window, she saw a male with red hair, tied into a small ponytail and his hair hiding part of one of his eyes, casually drinking from a strawberry smoothie. Eve instantly knew who it was. Walking over to the glass panel, she quickly knocked three times. The guy jolted upright, turning towards the window and dropped his smoothie. He noticed the smoothie a moment later and frantically caught it, the smoothie bouncing off his gloved hands twice before finally catching it. She noticed him sigh in relief before turning towards Eve.

"Elsword. Why are you here." Eve demanded. Elsword frowned and put his ear against the glass wall, as if he could not hear her. The Code Nemesis sighed, before moving towards the glass and breathing on it, creating a fog. The Rune Slayer jumped back in his seat quickly, putting his hand on his chest slightly flustered at her actions before noticing the glass between them. After creating a wide enough fog, Eve elegantly wrote words at amazing speed for writing backwards.

"Can I come in?"

Elsword was lucky he was able to read it fast enough, as the fog quickly evaporated, the text disappearing too. He nodded in response and Eve left, entering the smoothie store and heading towards his table. She took a seat across from him as he started drinking from the smoothie again. Eve restated her demand, as this time he was able to hear her.

"Elsword. Why are you here." Elsword took a sip from his smoothie again before setting it on the table between them, putting an elbow on the table as he put his cheek on his right hand. He twirled the straw in between his fingers.

"Well, I just got back from a mission is one thing. I couldn't help it when I saw the smoothie store, okay? Raven and Chung already went ahead back home anyways." Elsword explained. Eve tilted her head slightly to the side.

"I see." She shuffled around a little, giving the shopping bags a bit of noise indirectly. Elsword, being the curious guy he is, looked over at her seat, and noticed shopping bags as he sipped from the smoothie, just for it to come right back out. Eve looked at him in mild curiosity. Muttering an apology, he grabbed a napkin and sloppily wiped the table before freaking out.

"YOU WENT SHOPPING?! AT A MALL?!" Elsword yelled, causing Eve to look at him weirdly.

"Yes. To try and become more feminine." Eve placed her hands in her lap as he just stared, before speaking.

"Who are you and what have you done with Eve?!" Shocked by Elsword's statement, Eve immediately stood up and..

_**SLAP**_

"You imbecile! Of course I am Eve! There is no imposter of me anywhere here!" She yelled as the red haired male held his cheek delicately, flinching.

"Okay, you're definitely Eve. Is anyone else we know here?" He tried not to provoke the nasod any further, and mentally fell over in relief as she visibly calmed down.

"Well, Aisha just went in here a few minutes ago. I walked past her just then." Eve nearly smiled at his reaction, as he choked on his smoothie and started coughing several times before it eased to a stop. Then, the subject of the matter spoke as she arrived at their table with Rena.

"Hey Eldork." Aisha smirked as he put his back against the wall, turning towards her in shock. Rena politely took a seat next to Eve in the cushion chairs, while Aisha just stood. Elsword pouted.

"Hey grape-head." Aisha silently smiled, time for a little bit of fun.

"On a date with Eve?"

"Why would you c-WHAT NO!" Elsword screeched, putting his foot on the table. A few people looked at the group curiously. Aisha burst into laughter while Eve slowly raised her left hand, her hand trembling from trying to refrain from slapping Aisha. Rena looked at the group, her hand on her mouth in amusement. Eve forcefully shoved Elsword back down in his seat to remove the attention by placing her hand on his head and pushing him down to his seat. The group started talking, Eve filling Rena and Aisha in on why Elsword was in the smoothie shop. It wasn't long until the Dimension Witch sipped her smoothie again, only to find that it was empty. She sighed in disappointment.

"Well, we should probably get going. My cup is empty." Elsword rolled his eyes at her, but got up from his seat as well as Eve and Rena as the group of four exited the smoothie shop, back on the way home.

"So, Elsword how was your mission at Hope Bridge?" Rena asked nicely. Elsword frowned.

"Weird. That dark elf chick Chloe just went and kissed me, saying some stuff about the people she kisses will die or something after I kicked her sorry a-" Elsword was sent flying 10 feet ahead of them as Eve rushed in and slapped him again. Aisha clenched her fists in annoyance.

"YOU DON'T TAKE A KISS SO LIGHTLY ELDORK!" She screamed, chasing after him in hot pursuit as Eve huffed and looked away. Rena furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

_"Chloe huh...I guess that's to be expected.."_

* * *

"HOME SWEET HOME!" Elsword shouted, kicking open the door and waltzing in. Chung looked at Elsword from the sofa and smiled cheerfully.

"Well? Did you get a surprise?" Elsword immediately shot his head towards Chung.

"YES! EVE-" Elsword grabbed Eve by her shoulders and pulled her in front of him.

"WENT SHOPPING TODAY!"

Chung laughed at his friend, amused. Aisha stood behind them, once again silently smirking to herself.

_"Time for part 2~"_ She thought to herself, and spoke up.

"Yeah, she went shopping with me and Rena. Eldork, Chung, why don't you guys see if the new clothes look good on Eve?"

Eve clutched the bag in her hand, her face turning slightly red in one of those rare moments. Elsword tripped over himself and collapsed on the floor, and Chung looked interested in what Eve bought. Rena looked around.

"Where's Raven?" She inquired, still unable to find Raven in the room. Chung looked at her.

"He's sleeping." Rena nodded in thanks and turned back to Eve.

"Well Eve? Go change! I'm sure it'll look good!"

"W-Wait Rena-!" Before Eve could finish, the door clicked shut behind her as she sat there in her room, shopping bag in her hands. She blinked, before throwing the bag on the bed and reluctantly taking out the contents of it.

* * *

"Dammit, why me.." Elsword muttered, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. Aisha smiled victoriously at him. Chung sat with his hands folded in his lap, and Rena was fidgeting around, waiting to see how the new clothes would look. They heard footsteps, and looked up to find Eve wearing the dress with pink dots at the edges. When she noticed them staring, she glared at them as if to say 'make as much as a comment and I will send you out of this house with Queen's Throne'. It was just silence. Rena got tired of waiting for someone to start until she heard the Rune Slayer cough and mutter something she was barely able to hear thanks to her ears, and Eve was also probably only able to hear because of her enhanced hearing systems.

"..It looks amazing." Elsword quietly murmured, covering his mouth and swiftly turning his head to avoid the stare of Eve's golden eyes. Her thoughts of Eve hearing it was confirmed when she noticed a little bit of color on the nasod's cheeks when she turned away as well. Rena smiled.

"That looks so pretty on you, Eve!" She exclaimed, looking her over before nodding in approval.

"She's right, Eve. No need to look like you want to send us all out of the house." Chung piped up, smiling.

"You need to go shopping with us more, Eve! That looks great!" Aisha was the last to speak, complimenting Eve with a huge smile and looking her over twice. Eve turned back to them, pouting.

"Thank you. But for the record, I am never wearing this in public." She simply spoke, before walking to the living room to watch television, Elsword following. Eve gingerly took the remote and turned the TV on, to see it was on the Cobo News.

"This is Cobo News Live! We are back at the mall with the destroyed store!"

Eve froze while Elsword's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Here, we have the cashier in charge when the incident happened. What was your experience, miss?" The news lady handed the microphone to the casher, who took a breath.

"I-It was s-scary. T-This silver haired g-girl j-just... s-she... a-and these g-girls with p-pointy ears...UWAAAA!" The cashier hid her face. The news lady turned to the screen.

"It seems the surveillance tapes and the cashier witness's descriptions are very similar." A video appeared on the screen. It was Eve slamming her foot into the middle of the room, and then shouting.

_"IRON SCRAPS!"_

Elsword stared at the screen, and then back at Eve, as if he were comparing to see if it was the same person. Eve was stiff, staring at the screen, sweating. The Rune Slayer smirked.

"Oh wow, that silver haired girl on the video tape SURELY is not Eve! I mean, Eve is so sweet and kind and gentle, so she OBVIOUSLY would not destroy a st-" In a flash the Code Nemesis blocked the TV, her hands spread out and sweating profusely. She tried her best to glare at Elsword.

"You. Will NOT. Speak of this." Laughing, Elsword nodded, waving his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. No promises from that grape-head and Rena though!" He laughed some more at Eve, who covered her mouth at the realization that Aisha and Rena were at the scene. She quickly ran out of the room to find the two girls, as Elsword came to a stop at laughing, and picked himself up to watch the pursuit.

* * *

"So do you understand why we like doing stuff like this Eve?" Rena smiled in that usual motherly way as Eve sat down in the kitchen. Elsword was sleeping on the table, obviously waking up too early. The nasod was examining his features as he slept, before being brought back to reality by Rena.

"Somewhat. I cannot fathom why some are enjoyed.. but I think I can make an understanding towards others." Eve replied, flicking her hair to the side. Rena winked at her.

"You don't have to understand other girls to be a girl, Eve. You're already a girl, I think at least. Being a shop-a-holic, going to movies, and all of those things everyday girls do isn't really what you need to do to be a girl. It's more like something girls enjoy doing." Eve frowned at her statement.

"So all of this was pointless? I was wondering how to be a girl." Rena laughed.

"Not exactly pointless. Me and Aisha were showing you something most girls do to help, since you're already a girl I suppose."

"..I see. Then I thank you." Eve smiled slightly, which caused Rena to smile bigger than ever. Rena turned back towards the stove, cooking some vegetables while humming a sweet melody. Eve looked at Elsword again, he seemed at peace. She couldn't fully understand the reasoning behind girls going to pointless shopping, and watching weird, sappy romance movies, but she still somewhat understood. And maybe she made a good first step towards being a girl. Wait no, scratch that. Rena said she already was one, so rather, her first step towards understanding the female gender's actions.

* * *

**A/N**

**And now, fin. :3 I would like some suggestions on what to do to improve my writing. I tried my best in this.. except for two things that I myself noticed.**

**1. Raven has no lines in this story. At all. I had absolutely no idea what to do with Raven in this story.**

**./Kishi has been slain by: RAVEN.**

**2. I put my ElsEve love in here didn't I. **

**./Kishi has been stabbed by: ELSWORD**

**./Kishi has been blasted by: EVE**

**I actually did not plan for ElsEve hints to appear in this story. But when I got to typing it up it just appeared when I read it over I guess XD. Bwahaha spread the ElsEve love~ -throws confetti everywhere-. Joking. I think Eve got kind of out of character near the end of the story though. Well that's all for now! Gotta run now, a Raven is out to kill me because he barely made any appearances in the story besides just being there :3! BYES~!**


End file.
